DareShow of Zim: Madness (and Doom) Returns
by DoZofficial
Summary: ITSSSSSSS BACK, and better with a new team of writers and a new format. Ladies and Mentlegen, DoZ 4 (we think): Madness Returns
1. The Big Return of DOOM

Before we go any further I must say one thing, I would like to thank Xenial for this opportunity to continue the show in her place, I would also like to thank BubsyFan123 for making this account, although it won't be the same without Zee, I'm glad she considers me this much of a friend to continue her show so without further adieu: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM. On with the show!

* * *

"HELLO EVERYONE IN THE KNOWN GALAXY AND BEYOND THE UNIVERSES COMBINED ULTIMATELY, GUESS WHAT", said a voice coming out of the speakers

The voice plays the Invader Zim theme song through all the speakers, as the crowd of fans cheer and scream.

Appearing on the stage were three people, one was in black robes, Tory Spellman, the next one was surrounded in a dark aura, Xenial, and finally a person different from the other two, BubsyFan123

Xenial speaks first.

"Hello everyone, I have come to tell you that I can no longer host the Dareshow, if I continue I will have to make the characters too OOC and i don't want to be that kind of author, so i have handed over the dareshow to Bubsy and Tory", Xenial says as the crowd listens closely

"But I am now the executive producer of the show and I will make sure the show goes the right way, and if it doesn't then I'll make sure these two fix it", Xenial says with a smirk as the crowd cheers Xenial's name, "oh and Tory will be hosting first."

Xenial then walks off stage with Bubsy to oversee the hyooman Tory's first day of hosting.

"Welcome everyone, i would like to introduce you to some people, welcome THE CAST OF INVADER ZIM!" Tory yelled out to the crowd.

The crowd cheered as the cast appeared on the stage: Zim, Dib, GIR, Gaz, All four Almighty Tallest, Professor Membrane, Tak, MiMi, Skoodge, Tenn, Keef, MiniMoose, and The Resisty.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, ZIM DEMANDS RELEASE" Zim yells at Tory.

Out of nowhere, a large blast of red magic hits Zim and sends him flying.

"Thank you," Tory says "now welcome The OC's, Frey - Thea, Samson The Dalek, Zee the Smeetling, Britt Membrane, Zin, the SIR twins GiGi and Mirr, Keegs, Nikki, Vren, HASSI, Isidar, and Gang"

"But wait there's more," tory says grinning ear to ear "MY OC's may be dared too!"

"WHAT" a voice calls from back stage, suddenly a pale girl with black hair, black eyes, and wearing all black with a dark aura around her that makes Gaz seem like Nick and Keef combined walks out. "I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THAT DAD" the girl screams at Tory.

"And here's one right now, please welcome my darling daughter, LENORA" Tory calls up to the crowd who all looked terrified at lenora "And yes you did and you swore on the River Styx"

Lenora sat down next to Tallest Red and pulled out a Pokéball "Stupid river Styx", she mutters. "If any of you dare me to do anything I don't like I will sic my Darkrai on you"

Tory chuckles nervously "Unfortunately she isn't exactly lying, but moving on my next OC, give it up for WeS Spellman" Tory calls

A black and white TARDIS appears, and out walks a dark skinned boy with white hair, mix-matched white and black eyes and dressed as a Voodoo Shaman, he is around 15.

"Hello, I am Dr. Timelord, and I am here to ruin your lives, WeS is nothing more than my wisdom bound other personality, luckily he is far too tired to fight my control over his body for the time being" The Bipolar Timelord sits next to Samson and the Dalek wheels far away from the timelord, scaring the audience.

"Ok, time for a change of pace, please welcome B.E.N, the Benevolent, Encoded, Network", Tory states.

Everyone unwillingly closes their eyes and when they open a split second later, there stands the diamond encrusted robot, who simply walks and sits in between Nikki and Zin.

"and finally, welcome SUKEN SPELLMAN!" Tory shouts happily.

A giant robot with the words STORY - LINE crashes through the ceiling, which Tory uses repario to fix, and drops Suken off, then turns into a toaster.

"Hey everyone, I'm back and let me just say, it will be an honor to be dared by you, now if you don't mind" Suken says as he runs and gets a seat right next to Tak

"Now, you wait for the next chapter and we will see you next time on … THE DARESHOW OF ZIM" Tory yells out to heard over the cheering and adoring fans.

Meanwhile, Xenial, Bubsy, and Tory are sitting backstage.

Xenial, Bubsy and Tory are all having some drinks backstage to commemorate the new show

"I think this is going to be a very successful continuation of the series" Bubsy says in a matter of factly tone.

"I'm glad you let me host the first round of dares as well as the opening statements" Tory says.

"I am just glad that you guys cared enough about the show to continue it for me, thanks so much" Xenial thanks.

"Don't mention it" Tory says.

"Yeah really, we should be thanking you for letting us do this" Bubsy says.

"To the dareshow!" Tory says raising his glass.

"To the dareshow!" Xenial and Bubsy repeat as we clink glasses.

* * *

Dear FF/FanFiction mods, please don't remove this story as with previous installments. What conspired you to remove these stories anyway. Now the first few DoZ installments are lost media, and the numerous fans are PO'd at you. You ignore other stories,why don't you ignore us?

Thanks, DoZOffical


	2. The David Frist Round of Dares

_Sorry for the wait, real life got in the way -BubsyFan101_

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything that is owned by someone else (Nick, Jhonen, Nintendo, etcetera) make sense doesn't it_

_Backstage..._

"OK people, this is it! The first show in a while, let us get this done right. Zim get to your spot, GIR, let go of that pig. Someone, get Tory out on stage. YOU, FIX THE DANG SPOTLIGHT!" Frey-Thia snapped at various crew members.

"She's really working hard! Even with all my Pokémon helping her, she is still kinda overworking herself." Tory said, with a small frown

"That's just Frey" Xenial shrugged.

"The show is starting soon, and I need to head for the stage." Tory says, grabbing his mike and running for the curtain.

"Break a leg, Tor!" Xenial called, moving to the back.

_Onstage..._

"GOOD MORNING UNIVERSE!" Tory screams in an excited fashion, like he just chugged 5 energy drinks before going onstage.

The crowd cheered and shouted as their favorite show was finally back after a brief hiatus. Tory smiled up at the crowd of adoring fans, and then turned to the pris… stars of the show.

"YOU READY FOR SOME DARES?!" Tory asks.

"Zim can take any dare thrown at ZIM!" Zim says as he stands up, proud of his own alleged might.

"GREAT! Let's start the show! Our first dares come from a guest called Shadow, he dares all the Irkens to be on a tightrope over water, bacon grease, and meat, and that Dib and Gaz can shoot them down with GIANT MEATBALL CANNONS! The last one standing gets a … sandwich" Tory explains, leaving an emphasis on the last word.

Suddenly, all the Irkens were teleported to a room with huge tightrope above a mixture of water, bacon grease, and meat. All the Irkens were teleported on it, with the exception of Zin and Vren who were deemed too young for the torture. Dib and Gaz now had GIANT MEATBALL CANNONS, and were aiming them at the Irkens.

"Ready... Aim.… FIRE!" Tory yelled

Dib immediately started shooting at Zim who used Skoodge and Tenn as Irken shields, both of them fell, screaming in pain when they hit the water-grease and meat mixture.

After many GIANT MEATBALLS and falls, only Zim and Tak were still dodging lasers, until Gaz shot Tak with deadly accuracy, and down she went. But before she hit the water and bacon grease, Meat Suken flew up and saved her

"Thank you for the assistance, weird magic-y thing." Tak thanked Meat Suken in a nonchalant manner

"You're welcome." Meat Suken said heartily

Zim climbs down from the tightrope and looks at Tory, expecting his prize.

"What do you want?" Tory asked Zim in a grouchy manner.

"My reward." Zim says, slightly irked.

"Oh yeah, your "mighty" sandwich." Tory says, his voice dripping with something that is not sarcasm, but the editor can't figure out what Tory was intending. SHEESH, don't blame me!

Tory hands Zim a sandwich that Zim happily took a bite out of and walked back to his seat, eating it in a slow fashion.

"Now for our next darer, please welcome to the dare stage of DOOM, nohailzone!" Tory announced in an eager manner.

A familiar dragonoid holding gifts flies in. But before he could land, Xenial sucker punched him in the face, causing him to crash into random boxes. "What was that for!?" he asked, clearly in agony.

"Why are you here, Haze?" Xenial asked, glowing in fury. Haze gave her a bewildered stare and asked," You're still mad, aren't you?" Xenial just nodded her head, then stared at the boxes. "What in those boxes?." she asked in a puzzled fashion. Haze just smiled and handed her two of the said boxes and one to everyone else. "Whatever you want," was his response. Everyone set aside their boxes until later.

He then turn to the characters. "Lets see…

TRUTHS:

Zim: Why are you running from your past?

"Eh, what do you mean, I, THE MIGHTY ZIM, had an AMAZING past!" Zim said, attempting to hide his past.

"Sure, whatever you say Zim" Haze comments with not-sarcasm in the air.

Dib: Why are you no fun?

"WHAT! I am barrels of fun." Dib acts like a retarded monkey, trying to convince Haze

Lenora: If you sic your Darkrai on me, I WILL EAT IT!

Suddenly, Xander appears out of a Portal and says "Nintendo of America does not sponsor the consumption of Pokémon". Then he leaves as suddenly as he entered.

"Doubtful,"Lenora muttered, until Haze showed a bunch of videos of him eating Pokémon to her. She was horrified until she saw Xenial throws a Masterball at him while he was eating a Genesect. Everyone then started laughing at his stupidity. "What do you expect, the Master Ball always catches Pokémon." He trailed off before getting sucked into his pokeball. He then popped out on his own to say,

DARES:

Lenora: Send out your Darkrai…

Lenora slowly got up, a dark aura surrounding her as she approached the darer, she looked Haze dead in the eyes, if looks could kill, half the galaxy would be dead and the other half severely wounded and sick. "I don't need Darkrai for protection, when I threatened to use my Darkrai on those who pissed me off, I was being merciful, so … Haze was it, I suggest you rethink that dare to something else or I will not stop to the ends of the galaxy to crush your soul into a nightmare oblivion, and throw your soulless body to SHARKS with LASERS, I have said it before and I will say it again, NO ONE messes with my family, and that includes my Pokémon." Lenora says that, and then walked back to her seat like she didn't do anything terrifying. Haze was currently on the floor writhing in fear until he was hugged by GIR

"You looked scared. I HUG YOU!" GIR said and it was enough to get haze of the ground.

"Thank you GIR. Now…" Haze says

GIR: Get a drivers license

Scenes of horrendous road rage and senseless driving appeared on the big screen

"And that is why he can't get a license" Tory says as GIR walks back in with a sheet of card-stock that said DRifErs LiSCENcE "I MADE IT MYSELF!" GIR yells in an excited tone.

"OF COURSE!", some random guy in the audience yells.

Thea: Hug someone special to you

Thea got onstage, a little shocked that she was being dared but then went and hugged Xenial who was watching from the side lines.

"Haze return." Xenial called as Haze was sucked back into his Pokéball.

Suddenly, a familiar black and white TARDIS appears as Dr. Timelord walks out.

"Before you get mad, there was no rule that I could not dare even though I am one who can be dared, as an OC I do not belong exclusively to this world (so Zim can't dare Dib to die permanently, because he is an official character) , I like to call it the OC loophole" Dr. Timelord explained

"I am actually curious how you're gonna mess this up, Get out of my son's head Doc" Tory warns

"Mess this up? HA, I don't make mistakes but before I even get to torturing these FOOLS, I have a Truth that must be answered" Dr. Timelord explained

Tak: Where did you get that katana?

Tak brought out the mysterious katana in questions with the words "Wisdom Beyond Measure" upon the blade. "I... don't know" Tak said sheathing the blade. Tory looked a bit shocked as did Suken that the sword survived the reboot

"Interesting, Not even several reboots can destroy natural Sukenite magic" Dr. Timelord muttered to himself so only Xenial heard him

DARES

Zim: Jump in the Pacific Ocean

"WHY" Zim yelled as he burned in the salty water

Tenn: Go after him

"WHY" She screamed as she burned next to Zim

GIR: You and MiMi must jump up and down FOREVER

"YAY" GIR Cried, MiMi just rolled her eyes

Dib: I have a certain need for you, you live unharmed... for now.

"Thanks I guess" Dib says unsure

Gaz: You will be left on Planet Dirt until next update, and who knows when that will be.

Gaz suddenly disappears, to the landfill wasteland known as Dirt.

WeS: Goodbye, next time I won't be so merciful, unless my "wisdom bound" other side takes over again. Oh and Tak, don't stare at that katana for too long, you'll get a headache of DOOM.

"Now I need to explain things now that the dare section of the show is over" Tory says to the crowd "How to dare or become a host, first, we prefer if you PM us dares but you can review it too, requests to be a host is only through PM. step two, Send the PM, thirdly, Me and the others here at DOZofficial will look over it and you're in. (or not in because your request was awful, no Mary Sue/Gary Stu hosts will be accepted), Also a darer needs a host if he has more than 2 dares and (if he or she has any.) 2 truths. If a darer has less than 2 dares and 2 truths, the darer can have his dares read out by the host.

_Backstage...Again..._

"What the hockey-sticks was that Lenora?", Tory asks his daughter angrily "Now they are not going to dare you at all out of fear."

Lenora genuinely looked guilty, she hated when he father was mad at her "Fine, I'm sorry but he was going to eat my Darkrai"

"Darkrai can simply phase out of this plane, he's made of darkness" Tory retorts "Just don't do it again, remember Lenora: fan word is law."

Lenora gets up, nodding her head, and left and Xenial walks in.

"Nice work out there" Xenial congratulated

"Thanks" Tory replies "I just hope the viewers don't forget about the OC's"

"They never forgot Zee" Xenial reminds Tory

"Yeah, well, onto the next chapter I suppose" Tory says "Who is hosting next?"

BubsyFan101 appears out of nowhere, and says "Silly Tory, no one has submitted host applications yet."

"Oh yeah," Tory responds "Then we will wait."


End file.
